Bunches of Boxes: A Imagining Adventure
Bunches of Boxes: A Imagining Adventure is the tenth and final episode from Season 12 of Barney & Friends. The episode aired on Friday, September 26, 2008. Plot When Barney ordered bunches of boxes from the Enjoy Your Toys company, the kids were surprised to find empty boxes. With the help of encouragement and Barney's imagination, Andrew turns a shoebox into a turtle, then Elijah finds the time to build a grandfather clock, then Ryan sets soar in his cardboard airplane and Daniel sets sail in his cardboard boat. Andrew and Elijah build a ranch out of cardboard boxes when the caboose's stage is set for some Wild West fun, Ryan and Daniel go on a pretend safari in the caboose using cardboard cameras. Then, a packing box comes home to a fourteen-inched musical robot when Barney joins Riff, Andrew, Ryan, Elijah and Daniel for some robotic fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Ditez, Costume: Adam Brown) (cameo) *Andrew (Hunter Knoche) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Elijah (Austin Lux) (only appearance) *Daniel (Casey Rodriguez) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Imagine a Place #Let's Go #The Little Turtle #Hickory Dickory Dock #The Airplane Song #I'd Love to Sail #Camera Safari #We are Little Robots #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks: **The final appearances of Andrew, Ryan and Daniel. **The only appearance of Elijah. *On May 15, 2012, this episode was included in the episode video "Just Imagine with Barney" (along with "Seeing" from Season 10, "Fun With Imagining" from Season 11 and "An Adventure in Make-Believe" from Season 8). This season uses the Barney's Music Box segment of "This is My Paradise" and the Season 14 music videos of "This Little Piggy" and "I Hear Music Everywhere". Instead of using the title cards from "Dino-Mite Playtime" and "We Love Our Family", the Season 12 and Season 13 title cards for "Bunches of Boxes: A Imagining Adventure" are used, the Season 10 and Season 11 title cards are used for "Seeing" and "Fun With Imagining" and the Season 14 title cards for the Season 8 episode "An Adventure in Make-Believe" are used. The running time of the video is 84 minutes long. *In this episode, Andrew wore a short-sleeve blue shirt with dark blue jeans and dark gray tennis shoes, Ryan wears the same shirt from "The Best of Barney" with black khaki shorts and black tennis shoes, Elijah wore a long-sleeve blue collared t-shirt with brown khaki shorts and brown tennis shoes and Daniel wears the same outfit from "The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure". *In the Wild West scene of this episode, Andrew wore a gray cowboy hat with a white western shirt, a black cowboy bandanna, a light blue cowboy vest, his dark blue jeans and black cowboy boots, Ryan wears a brown cowboy hat with a white western shirt, a bolo tie, a dark blue cowboy vest, his black khaki shorts and brown cowboy boots, Elijah wore a black cowboy hat with a white western shirt, a bolo tie, a dark orange vest, his brown khaki shorts and brown cowboy boots and Daniel wore a red cowboy hat with a white western shirt, a brown cowboy bandanna, a brown cowboy vest, his pants from "The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure" and black cowboy boots.